


Cave of Darkness

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: What did Rey really see in the cavern beneath the island?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Cave of Darkness

_What are you doing_ , she asked herself again as she braced against the reflective glass.

She had answered the call of the cavern. She had come beneath the island for answers. Shadows had danced in the clouded depths of the cave mirror before morphing into discernable shapes. Despite the fear and disbelief curled in her belly, it had been hope about her parents that had tugged her forward. Now despair whirled in her mind at the turn of events.

The mirror had not revealed her parents. Instead, someone else had appeared.

Their connection felt like a living, breathing thing in the cavern. The force rippled across their senses and settled around their entwined bodies. For some reason, the darkness strengthened their bond. If she didn’t already know that the magic of the cavern had tugged him toward her through the force, she would have believed he had come under the island of his own volition.

“Let the past die,” Kylo Ren whispered against her ear, the warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

Rey couldn’t look away, paralyzed and conflicted as his hands loosened the cloth around her shoulders. His nude body was a warm furnace against her back as his hands continued stripping the clothes from her body. Gooseflesh rose as the chill in the cavern registered on her sensitive skin. He gave a pleasant hum against her neck as the last of her clothes fell around her ankle, satisfied at the nudity reflected in the mirror. 

“Kill it if you have to,” he continued, kissing the skin of her shoulder. 

His palms rose to cup her breasts and her nipples puckered beneath his fingers at the contrast of hot on cold. His hips thrusted gently against her backside. Sucking at the skin of her neck, he traced a forefinger around her darkening areolas, ignoring the pinkened, erect tips. Her back arched at the touch as her breathing quickened at the new sensation rippling across her body. She wanted to resist and push his hands away but a small part of her purred in delight. Her body started to undulate against his, pressing her breasts against his fingers silently seeking attention for her aching nipples. 

She whimpered when his fingers finally closed around the now rosey tips, rolling, tugging, pulling. Her head fell back against his chest as she let him make her feel good, allowed the pleasure to push away the despair and the hopelessness. She tried to hold back her moans as his fingers manipulated her nipples with quick, pinching tugs. Dangerous thoughts were entering her mind. She wanted his lips to replace his fingers, wanted his tongue to lick, to suck at the puckered tips. Her breasts were becoming a tender, heavy weight in his hands. 

“Don’t look away,” he ordered against her ear.

Through half-lidded eyes, she met his lustful gaze in the mirror. He licked the tip of her ear, sucking on the lobe. She shivered at the sensation, her breath becoming heavier. Her legs shifted restlessly hoping to appease the aching between them. 

Their bodies shifted together in the dim light. Lost in the sensations of his hands and mouth, she barely registered the way he eyed her body with appreciation in the mirror. Eyes glittering with anticipation, he released her tender nipples. The hardened tips remained hard as rocks as his touch roamed her body and caressed the patch of hair between her thighs. Released from the onslaught of pleasure, Rey registered a wetness that had gathered beneath his hands.

As if registering her thoughts, Kylo lifted her leg with one hand grasping beneath her knee opening herself to his gaze. Her body tensed at the movement, her hands automatically closing over his hands. Dismissing her unsure movements, his other hand moved between her legs, pulling apart the closed lips. She cried out as his fingers develved between the folds, fingering the tight hidden hole and rolling her clit between two fingers.

“Look how wet you are,” he groaned against her shoulder, bringing his wet fingers toward their faces. 

She was not clueless as a virgin, having explored her own body in the sandy pits of Jakku. But her body had never wept this much fluid, dripping until the juices smeared between her inner thighs. Here was the evidence dripping vulgarly on the hands of her enemy. Pink tinged her cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Lick it,” he ordered, his voice lowering. 

Painting her lips, he pushed his fingers between the seams of her lips not waiting for her response. Rey hesitated, moving back from the intrusion but couldn’t hide from the taste of herself. Her cheeks grew flushed as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her lax mouth, letting the juices pool in her mouth. His motions, the gestures were making her hot. She throbbed in the place between her legs. She watched dazed as her tongue flickered out against the tip of his finger. Who was this woman who allowed her enemy to feed her, her own juices?

“Suck it,” he ordered, deepening his fingers into her mouth. 

Lost in the depravity of their actions, she did. She suckled gently against the tips of his fingers until he allowed her to play as she wished. Eventually, using her tongue to draw him deeper into her mouth, she moaned and groaned against his fingers sucking them clean. Kylo thickened against her bottom, shifting his hips to softly thrust against her soft, pale globes. 

Pulling his wet fingers from her mouth, he found her right hand and directed them to her mound. Shocked, she allowed him to rub her fingers against the nub between her thighs and drench her hands with her honey. The order was in his gaze as he brought their fingers to their faces again. It was her turn to feed him. Trembling, she placed her fingers against his lips and watched in the mirror as his eyes rolled in his head. 

Her breath became heavy and aroused as his tongue lapped at the juice, sucking in hard pulls with his mouth. New wetness grew between her thighs and she could feel it slipping from her hole onto her folds. Her head spun, and her body throbbed with heightened arousal. She had never felt like this before, didn’t know it could be like this.

Ravenous and sucking hungrily at her fingers, it didn’t take long before he pushed her up against the mirror. The movement locked her face, her breasts and her torso against the reflective glass. She cried out when his lips went straight to the source and sucked against her wet center, licking the swollen nub. His fingers played at the untried hole loosening the pink folds with gentle probing thrusts. She hissed at the uncomfortable intrusion but whimpered on another breath as his mouth tugged on her clit. Tonguing her from pussy to anus, he licked at the wet folds, slurping her honey while stretching her for his cock. It did not take long before her pussy throbbed and sucked tightly on his fingers. Shivering, she was boneless from the explosion of pleasure. Resisting him became a nonexistent thought. 

He let her catch her breath for only a moment before thrusting his cock between her thighs and rubbing against her still sensitive clit. Rey gasped at the sensation, arching up from the glass until she braced herself with her forearms. Her eyes found him in the mirror and she quelled a shiver at the possessive gaze. Slowly, he rolled his cock between her folds with a smooth wet glide. Her juices dripped until they coated the entirety of his shaft but still he continued. Her breathy moans fogged the glass in front of her as his movements quickened. The repetitive slide between her folds and the slapping of their skin was making her wetter. Is this what it would feel like when he finally fucked her? She came again from his erotic rubbing not a moment later. Shivering, she wasn’t sure she would survive his onslaught on her body. 

Kylo folded his body around her boneless one, bending her forward and tilting her hips to receive him. Rey could barely stand as she balanced herself against the mirror. Cock throbbing and engorged, he placed himself against her, finally ready for their final act. On a quick thrust, he ripped through her maidenhead. She grunted at the painful intrusion, tensing against his tall frame. Immediately, his fingers played at her clit, rubbing and plucking the nub until she shifted restlessly against him. 

Undoing the loops of her hair, he watched as her buns cascaded down in a brown silky mass. With slow, measured pulls, he pulled his cock out before stretching her out again. The pain retreated as she experimentally rotated her hips, trying to accommodate his girth as he filled her. Kylo let out a sound of pleasure at the sight of her pussy sucking in his cock. Stretching her pale globes taunt, he quickened the pace groaning when her inner muscles rippled around him. 

Rey mewled against her fist, trying to hide the sounds of her pleasure. He felt so good inside of her. Gone were the thoughts of her parents. Gone was the conflict that divided them. She wanted more thrusts, more of his cock. He tilted his hips, shifting his strokes downward and she cried out at the new sensation. Let her arms fall until she braced herself with her elbows, she groaned when her nipples brushed against the cool glass. His repetitive thrusts pushed her against the mirror’s surface until her nipples rubbed erotically against the glass. Rey glanced at the woman reflected against the mirror not recognizing who stared back at her. The woman’s eyes were heavy lidded, mouth agape in bliss. 

Her focus shifted as something wet rubbed against the rosebud of her anus. Her eyes focused on the deviant eyes of Kylo as his thumb teased the opening. The sensation was strange but paired with the cock pumping in her pussy, and the glass rubbing against her nipples, it was ecstasy. Whimpering moans and gasping groans escaped her lips as her body tipped over the edge. She quivered uncontrollably against his large frame as he slowed his hips but remained hard inside of her, teasing sensitized nerves. Too much sensation pumped through her body at the continued stimulation.

“Please, no more,” She begged, a bit delirious. 

A pleased sound escaped his lips as he nuzzled in her hair. 

“Can you let the past die, my little scavenger? Would you be able to kill it if you have to?” He questioned, lazily rubbing against her. 

Her body tensed as consciousness returned. She remained silent as guilt filled her. What was she doing? She hadn’t come here for this, for him. She was looking for answers.

Kylo clicked his tongue behind her in disapproval. The only warning came in a slight shift in his hips. In the next moment, his fingers locked in the strands of her hair and pulled. She yelped before letting out a groan as his cock penetrated deeper inside her. Hard thrusts slapped against her bottom as he punished her. The hard smack of his hips stained her bottom red as their juices leaked out of her. He did not hold back, fucking into her with all the familiar aggression she had sensed inside him. She gasped as pleasure and pain battled with her senses. The sharp tug against her scalp made her want to jerk away but his unrelenting cock wrung out more honey between her thighs. She did nothing, giving him all the control. 

“You have to, Rey. You have to let it all go.” He murmured, desperately through quick breaths. 

Loosening his hold on her hair, he pulled her back and draped her across his chest while his hips continued to work against her. Their bodies jerked together as the pleasure mounted once again. His fingers found her bouncing breasts and threaded a nipple between his fingers. His other hand searched between her folds for the engorged nub. Every inch of skin that brushed against his tall frame rippled with excitement. She could not stop crying out as the new sensations layered on top of each other.

“That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be,” Kylo declared with a final thrust, his face contorting into pained pleasure. 

Rey gave in, shattering on a lost and pleasured cry. Her eyes flashing yellow in the reflective surface as ecstasy rippled across her body. 

Kylo pulled out of her, letting his cum spill onto her skin. It splattered against her bottom silently marking her. They quivered against each other, riding out the waves of rapture. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his semen slide through her folds, her thighs and onto the floor. 


	2. Hut of Healing

Her eyes followed the flickering flames in the middle of the hut. She lay curled on her side, still naked under the blanket that had been wrapped around her body. The warmth of the fire filled the inside of the living space but could not penetrate the ice in her veins. It had not taken long for the despair and hopelessness to return. 

“I thought it’d find answers here,” Rey murmured. “I was wrong.”

Her lids closed as a trail of tears tracked down her check. She bathed in the feeling of defeat, rolling in the loneliness and neglect that had filled most of her life. If she had stayed on Jakku, remained a scavenger, and not been given the chance to explore the galaxy, this moment would not hurt so much. She was not a stranger to loneliness but within the knowledge that life could be so much more than one she’d been living, an unfounded hope had bloomed. She thought she would be able to find her parents if she worked hard enough, prayed hard enough. The drop toward the truth had become steeper with that hope and the fall was devastating. 

Now she was forced to face the facts. 

No one was coming for her. No one had ever planned to come for her. She was truly alone in the world. 

This truth was a burden and a manacle chaining her to her old life on Jakku, undoing any progress she had made while exploring the galaxy. Suddenly, the world felt smaller and became a cage rather than a refuge. 

“I’ve never felt so alone,” she admitted to herself on a sob. She pulled the blankets closer. 

A figure crouched in front of her, dimming the light and bringing a different kind of warmth.

“You’re not alone,” Kylo disagreed. 

Rey opened her eyes and met the sure and steady gaze. He tugged at the end of the blankets, unveiling the body she no longer wanted. She tensed as a warm, wet cloth passed against her back, making smooth passes down her bottom. The washrag moved softly against her until he rinsed the semen and dirt tracks off her skin. He was cleaning her, she realized. After carrying her limp body through the cavern and locating her hut, she thought he would leave--go back to wherever the cave had stolen him from. Instead, she had woken to a fire and a thick blanket surrounding her tired and bedraggled limbs. 

“Neither are you,” she said. He met her gaze at the declaration, face unreadable but his eyes glowed.

Rey grew warm as soft hands tipped her onto her back and shifted her legs open. Her movements were strained as the muscles pulled and protested. His calm presence was a balm to the icy despair inside of her. Water dripped into the bucket he had placed beside the bed as a new cloth graced his hands. She winced as the cloth passed over the tender bruises that marred her hips. He followed those passes with a caress of his other hand. She sighed, relaxing at the gentle massage. He crooned apologically as the cloth rubbed against her inner thighs and stained the cloth red. 

“I was too rough with you,” he admitted, unable to look at her.

She gasped and stilled the movement of his hands when something stung between her folds. Guilt flooded his features before he could hide it. He jerked away from her hands and moved away with his supplies. She sat up on one elbow, wrapping the blankets around her most intimate parts.

“Wait,” she called out before she knew what she was doing.

He paused but did not turn back toward her. His tall and partially nude profile loomed in the small space. The shadows licked at the skin of his torso before it flattened at the cloth he had wound around his waist. Illuminated by the fire, he looked like a displeased god.

She licked her lips nervously before proceeding, “I-I don’t have any regrets about what happened.” 

He didn’t move but something shifted inside of him reverberating within the bond that tied them together.

“My body aches and I’m very tender but I don’t regret what happened between us.” She blushed before admitting, “It felt good.”

Setting the bucket down, he washed his hands while mulling over her words. 

“Even when I was rough? When I made it hurt?” He looked to her on the cot, skeptical and assessing.

“Even then,” she nodded, allowing him to see the truth. 

He looked away but slowly made his way back to her side on the cot. She shifted to allow him room next to her. They both stared into the fire, letting the flames draw their attention away from the intimacy that now existed between them.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Surprised, she turned to look at his face and noted how close they sat.

“It isn’t too late,” she whispered, reaching out with one hand. 

His brows furrowed, eyes darting between her eyes and her hand. Leaning closer, he clasped her fingers in his own. His breath stuttered in his chest at the contact. Looking a bit lost, he searched her eyes for answers. Their faces inched closer until their lips met in a tender kiss, their first kiss. 

Lost in connection, they did not hear someone call out her name and pull open the door of the hut. It wasn’t the explosion that pulled them apart but the infuriated roar of protest. 

Looking at the condemning eyes of Luke Skywalker, Rey turned to find Kylo Ren gone.


End file.
